Kiva la Kiva
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Ryuko Matoi is a teenage girl searching for her father's killer. She comes to a roadblock named Satsuki Kiriyuin, however it changes when she meets a bat creature she names Senketsu. Using his power they fight Satsuki and her legions of students wearing Fangire Uniforms. In 2014 Keisuke Nago fights berserk Fangire as IXA. Can the two find out the mysteries in their own times?


Kiva la Kiva

Episode 1: If Only I Had Thorns Like a Rose

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Date: December 3, 2014**

IXA ran up and beat on the Fangire that had begun rampaging within the city's streets. Armed with the IXA Calibur he fought to protect humanity from the threat of the wild monsters.

"Open your eyes!" IXA yelled, as he was locked in combat with the creature from hell itself. "Return to the ways you once were, or else I will be forced to destroy you once and for all!"

The monster ignored the warning of IXA and continued to attack him, along with the onlookers. The monstrous Fangires has begun to lose their humanity one by one, leading them to attack and feed on humans. The Wonderful Blue Sky Organization fought to protect the world from them.

"It is time to repent, Fangire! Return that life to God at once!" IXA yelled once more, he removed from his belt a small whistle and inserted it into his belt. He took his free hand and activated the whistle, primarily known as a Fuestle.

**IXA CALIBUR, RISING UP!**

IXA's blade-gun began to charge with energy as he ran toward the Fangire, stabbing the monster through its gut. The creature roared out in agony as it shattered into thousands of pieces of stained glass. IXA looked down at the monster and removed his belt.

"The Fangire… What happened to them?" Keisuke Nago thought aloud to himself. Behind him he heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked behind himself to see Kivat the Third hovering behind him.

"Nago. More Fangire have gone berserk and are attacking." Kivat said, with a sense of urgency. "It's best we go now and stop them before we are too late."

"You're right, we're the only ones who can stop them after all. Let's go." Nago replied, running over to his personal motorcycle. Kivat flew up to Nago and landed on his shoulder, perching himself there.

"Yes, let's go."

**Honnouji Academy**

**Date: October 3, 2159**

A lone teenage girl stood before the almighty school before her. Hanging above the school gates were pieces of shattered stain glass with a note attached to the lowest part of the gate.

"So this is Honnouji Academy?" the girl said, standing still with the wind blowing through he short black hair. "Seems they're just as bad up here as they are in the town below." She smirked as she walked into the metaphorical castle of the city.

The dust blew in the wind and another person had appeared. He wore a crimson red robe. Be bent down and looked at pieces of the shattered glass. Removing his glasses he moved the pieces around in his hand, seeing that they were made of stained glass.

"It couldn't be… The rumors were true then… I guess I'll have to sit around and wait." The young man said, placing his glasses back on and walking into the large academy.

"Class this is Matoi Ryuko, she will be staying here with us from today on." The dull teacher said, addressing the transfer student.

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! Sit here! Sit here!" a girl in the way back was saying too excitedly. Ryuko recalled her from earlier in the day.

"Do you know her?" the teacher asked.

"No not really." Ryuko said in reply.

"Well, that's just how Mankanshoku is. That'll be your seat then." Ryuko sighed and made her way to the seat next to the hyperactive girl. The girl then looked at her with the biggest smile anyone could ever see.

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku! You're a transfer student, huh? Nice to meet you!" she said, her head tilted.

"That glass out front on the gates. Was that what was left of the boy you said was killed by the Student Council?"

"Right, right! That kinda thing always happens, so don't worry about it!" Mako said in reply. The teacher began his lesson, in which Mako immediately through some books in front of her, ate her lunch, and fell asleep.

"She's already asleep?!" Ryuko said, stunned by how quickly the energetic girl had burned out.

The class eventually ended and Ryuko had left the classroom. She was barely twenty feet away when she heard footsteps coming toward her at a very fast speed.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako yelled out, jumping into the air and flying toward Ryuko like a missile. Ryuko stepped aside, causing Mako to hit the ground and roll right into the garbage can.

"Aw, why'd you dodge me?" Mako asked, sad that Ryuko had not accepted her flying tackle of a hug.

"It's normal to dodge something that comes flying at you out of nowhere, isn't it?" Ryuko said, walking alongside her and carrying a rather large case on her back.

"I was just giving my bestie a hug…"

"Bestie?"

"We're desk neighbors so let's try to get along, okay? That reminds me, do you play guitar? Play it! Come on, play! I'll sing!" Mako said, and then began to sing a nonsensical song.

"Calm down. I want to ask you something. Who's the top dog at this school?" Ryuko said. Unfortunately she didn't get her answer as Mako immediately pulled her down."

"Watch out Ryuko-chan! Bow! Bow! Bow!" Mako said, pulling Ryuko up and down.

Ryuko looked on to see every student bowing in two separate lines. At the end of the line a beast of a man began to walk down the aisle formed by the students.

"He a big shot?" Ryuko asked, looking a bit unimpressed.

"Yeah he's a Three Star!" Mako said.

"Three-Star?"

"Yeah! That's Disciplinary Committee Chair Ira Gamagoori, one of the Four Elites of the Student Council. Compared to us No-Star commoner students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us!"

"No-Star?"

"Right. Our school's uniforms have amazing powers, and the results when you wear one are incredible. They give you super-human power. They're called Fangire Uniforms and they rank from One-Star to Three-Stars. Student Council President Satsuki Kiriyuin bestows Fangire Uniforms to students based on their abilities. Long story short, they're awesome! Got all that?"

"So in other words, the top dog here is that student council president?"

"Ah, speak of the devil! That's Lady Satsuki there!" Mako said, with Lady Satsuki walking down the aisle of the students.

Ryuko immediately stepped right in front of the Student Council President's line of walking. "So I hear you're the queen bee at this school. I have a question for you."

"Bitch! How dare you?" Several One-Star students leapt at her only to be put directly into the ground by her large case. She opened the case and whipped out a giant long sword, which she twirled around in her hand. The sword was silver, covered in gold accents. The blade was sharper than any other weapon. Several ports connected wires throughout the sword, with small electric bursts running through it. With her hand at the hilt, she raised it directly and Satsuki Kiriyuin.

"That's a giant sword!" Mako said from the crowd.

"That's right. This is half of a pair of swords forged from the finest minerals. I'm looking for the owner of the other sword. Prez, I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You've seen my IXA Calibur!" Ryuko said, the wind blowing through the crowd.

"And what if I have?"

"The way she said that… You're the woman with the IXA Calibur, aren't you?!" Ryuko yelled. She then lunged forward at the president, with her sword clutched in both hands. As she lunged she was immediately punched in her face by a rather hard fist. Her body flew directly into the crowd, knocking out several amounts of One-Star students.

"Fukuroda, eh?"

The person in question was a creature with enormous boxing gloves. The body had stained glass all over it with the head resembling a kangaroo. Even the two boxing gloves on his hands were decorated with many sheens of glass.

"Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club Captain Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!" The Kangaroo Fangire said.

"She is yours." Satsuki said, no emotion in voice.

"Stand aside, you bastards!" Ryuko yelled, running forward with her sword in hand. She ran forward with her sword, only for it to bounce off directly with the Fangire's boxing glove.

"That glove is made out of iron?"

"Don't you even know your uniforms?"

"You're not even wearing a uniform!"

"To boxers, these gloves are all we need. And since the animal most known for boxing are kangaroos. You can see that all and well! This is the Two-Star Fangire Uniform given to me by Lady Satsuki!" The Kangaroo Fangire said, raising his gloves out in front of him.

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made out of iron, I guess I don't need to pull my own punches." Ryuko said, pulling a trigger on the hilt of the sword causing it to glow. Unfortunately that did not go very far since the Kangaroo Fangire leapt directly in front of her and began throwing punches faster than any other boxer Ryuko had seen. She fell back, her face and pride wounded. Satsuki looked down upon her and spoke.

"I thought you would prove slightly amusing, but you're just a fool who has no idea how to wield that sword properly. How dull." Satsuki turned around and began to walk away.

"Not so fast! You do know something, don't you?" She reached out only to be kicked in the face by the Fangire once again.

"Watch your tongue! You're nowhere near worthy of addressing Lady Satsuki directly!" He said, his feet planted in Ryuko's face. She fell to the ground, defeated.

"Confiscate that sword."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No! This is the one thing I'll never hand over! NEVER!" Ryuko said, weak from the beating she had received. She could barely hear the Fangire mock her as she attempted to hit him with her sword. No attack landed, but the Fangire fell over from his mocking. She took the chance to run away from the battle, running toward the school gates. A delivery man was there doing his job, in which he promptly hit him off his scooter and drove away on it.

The young man in the red cloak watched from the crowd. His eyes shifted all around the school and its students.

"So… This is where the Fangire have been hiding… It might be just time to bring it back." The young man quickly disappeared into the ongoing crowds.

The rain poured from the sky as Ryuko stood outside a large burnt down mansion. The plate on the outside of the home said: Isshin & Ryuko Matoi.

"Father…" Ryuko said aloud to herself. Her mind becoming clouded with the memories of the day she saw her father die before her eyes. The escaping killed wielding the other IXA Calibur. "I'm sorry Father. Just when I had a clue to your killer's identity in reach, I… If only I had more power!" Suddenly, the ground below her gave way and she began to fall into the hole that had opened up.

Behind one of the pillars of the ruined home was the dull homeroom teacher. In his hand was a switch. He placed his other hand on his face and pushed up his glasses to reveal a much more handsome face.

"The rest is up to you… Ryuko Matoi." He said, before slipping off into the darkness.

Ryuko crashed through the hole at an alarming speed, using her sword to attempt to slow it down. It didn't work and she plunged right through the floor and into another room below her.

"Ow…" Ryuko said, as the dust cleared around her. There were piles of cloth and other miscellaneous items around the large room. "I had no idea something like this was under the house…" She quickly grabbed onto her arm. The arm had been injured earlier and a large amount of blood began to seep from it and into the covers below. "I'd better look for a way out." She jumped off the mound of crap and onto the floor.

Just then the cloth and other crap began moving around.

"Wait… More. Give me more." A voice called out in the darkness. Ryuko turned around to see no one there.

"Who's there?" She said, a bit defensive of where the owner might be.

"More… I need more… Give me more…. More!"

Suddenly from the darkness leapt a mysterious mass. It wasn't human, but something ever weirder than that.

"A-A talking bat?" Ryuko said, freaked out by the not so small sized bat that flew in front of her.

It flew directly up to her and was attempting to get to her neck.

"Don't go! Please let me feed on your blood. I don't want to go back to sleep!" he said, attempting to bite at her neck at which Ryuko kept swatting him away.

"The bat… The bat is talking?" She said, completely freaked out at the random turn of events.

"Don't be scared! Just let me feed on your blood instead of being startled!"

"I knew it! The bat is talking!" Ryuko said.

"That isn't even important right now! This is! BITE!" The bat said in reply, opening his mouth and biting down on Ryuko's neck, causing her to fall over on to the ground.

"I'd say it sure is! Since when do bats go around talking?!"

"Not important!" the bat said, ignoring her pleas as he sucked her blood.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled out. A noise began to emanate from the bat, a weird sort of sound that one wouldn't hear everyday.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Date: December 3, 2014**

**FULL CHARGE**

"Check out my cool hissatsu attack, stupid Fangire!" Kamen Rider Den-O yelled out, throwing his Rider Pass on the ground and allowing red electricity to charge in his sword. He ran up and stabbed the Fangire in the stomach, causing it to collapse into pieces of shattered stained glass.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nothing can ever stop me when I'm on a roll!" Den-O removed his belt, cancelling his transformation, and revealing a red oni type of monster.

"Momotaros, do you ever get tired of being so full of yourself?" Nago asked, walking up to the red oni. "It seems like you've been more prideful since getting stuck in this time."

"Hey that's not true. It's just that there's so many Fangire in this time as opposed to the scarce Imagin wandering through time. It's just enough to get my blood boiled to fight!" Momotaros said, sticking his hand in the air.

"Yes now I think that's enough for the day, wouldn't you say Kivat?" Nago asked, looking over to his shoulder.

"I do not sense anymore berserk Fangire. I'll tell you if anything comes up Nago. Things are going a lot better since Momotaros came to help out." Kivat said, praising the work ethic of the red Imagin.

"Oh geez you're making me blush." Momotaros said, placing his hand behind his head.

"Not like anyone would ever notice. Come on we have to get back to headquarters for now. We need to discuss plans for a mass produced suit to fight the Fangire." Nago said, getting back on his bike and putting his helmet on.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Momotaros leapt into Nago, but didn't possess him. "Let' go back there for now, maybe one day we'll be able to finish them."

Nago nodded to himself, along with Momotaros and Kivat, and drove off toward the headquarters for the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization…

_To be continued…_


End file.
